Various inflatable devices are known for safety and rescue applications, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 357,722 (Fireman); U.S. Pat. No. 149,513 (Ormsbee); U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,967 (Messina); U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,626 (Pons); U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,976 (Anderson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,743 (Gerber); U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,570 (Cortez et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,757 (Lanthier). Most of the devices disclosed in these patents have had little or no commercial success for a variety of reasons.